Zaira
by Yagya1991
Summary: Zaira, a 23rd year young lady tells everyone who asks her why she wish to complete her education outside India and do job. She refuses to marry for some reason only she knows. But there was another reason apart from her dreams and marriage for which she decided to fly away!
1. Introduction

**To understand the personality and characters of this story better the names of main characters along with its meaning and personality traits are given. I'll personally prefer the readers to go through the introduction part before proceeding with the story.**

**Disclaimer:** All characters are owned by me. This whole story is mine so extraordinary things may happen. I am not good with lemon so most probably there won't be any.

This is gonna be my first story which won't be a fan fiction. So, reviews and suggestions are very much welcome.

* * *

**Personality & Meaning behind the names:~**

**Zaira:**

Irish Meaning: _Princess;_ Italian Meaning: _Dawning._

_Soul Urge: -_ People with this name have a deep inner desire to inspire others in a higher cause, and to share their own strongly held views on spiritual matters.

_Tendencies: -_ People with this name tend to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities. They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination. They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient.

_Roll Play:_ - Single unmarried mother of three adopted kids.

**Mia:**

Italian Meaning:_A Wished for child _or_ rebellion _or_ bitter._

_Soul Urge: -_ People with this name have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. They would rather focus on large, important issues, and delegate the details.

_Tendencies: -_ People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. They tend to be optimistic, energetic & intelligent. They have a strong tendency to rebel and challenge laws.

_Roll Play:_ - Baby girl of 6 yr-old and the youngest one of three kids. A prankster. A Rebel, true to her name. Martial Artist.

**Egon:**

Irish Meaning: _Fiery;_ Gaelic Meaning: _Young fighter;_ Teutonic Meaning: _Formidable;_ German Meaning: _Strong with a sword_.

_Soul Urge: -_ People with this name have a deep inner desire to inspire others in a higher cause, and to share their own strongly held views on spiritual matters.

_Tendencies: -_ People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are versatile. They tend to be optimistic, energetic, intelligent, and to make friends easily. They may be changeable, restless, untidy, and rebellious.

_Roll Play:_ - Young boy of 14 yr-old and the eldest one of three kids. A protective older brother. True to his name, A Young Fiery Fighter and Plays with Swords. Martial Artist and Fencing champion.

**Junaid:**

Muslim Meaning: _Soldier or Warrior._

_Soul Urge: -_ People with this name have a deep inner desire for order and physical creativity, and want to be involved in conventional, safe activities.

_Tendencies: -_ People with this name are excited by change, adventure, and excitement. They are dynamic, visionary and versatile, able to make constructive use of freedom. They fight being restricted by rules and conventions. They tend to be optimistic, energetic, intelligent, and to make friends easily. They may be changeable, restless, untidy, and rebellious.

_Roll Play:_ - Young boy of 10 yr-old and older one of three kids. Physically disable in leg area. Martial Artist and Junior Scientist Olympiad Winner.

* * *

** I hope you guys will like these names too. And boys out there , sorry i don't mean any offence but trust me when i say, Its too hard to come up with a perfect name for a boy. It took me two months to come up with these names and i still wasn't satisfied. And yeah , these_ 'Tendencies' _that i have given for the names , I purposely modified them a little so as to suit them with my character's personality.**


	2. Sweet Morning!

**Prologue:**

Zaira, a 23rd year young lady completes her graduation in Science and decided to study further in abroad and do a job to support her extra expenses. Well this is what she tells everyone who asks her why she doesn't want to study here in India and do job here. That she could take care of her parents and the she should get married. But there was another reason apart from her dreams and marriage for which she decided to fly away! What will happen if suddenly her secret reason shows up again and try to return in her life in abroad?

* * *

3 year after Zaira's graduation:

"Mia! Mia! Wake up girl!"

"Mmm, 5 minutes more momma!"

"You have been saying 5 minutes from past 45 minutes now. Now, Wake up."

"What's the time again?"

"It's past 4am, you got to get ready!"

"Fine! " she moans and rubs off the sleep from her eyes. She glances up to her mother and then looks down to the floor with a sad pout. She sighs heavily. She hates morning. "_Stupid morning"_ thought Mia.

"Push your brothers off the bed for me, will you?!" Zaira's eyed her daughter and said with mischievous smile playing on her lips.

"Gladly! " Mia's face lit up and gives a wicked smile and jumps off the bed.

Mia runs up to her brothers' room as quietly as possible, making sure not to warn the boys before hand, after all who wants to be a victim.

Zaira watches her daughter to dash down the hall towards her boys' room. She shakes her head side- wise and walk to the other side of the hall to her kitchen. Her two boys had to share a room for they only got three rooms in their small apartment they call home since past 2 years; master bedroom and two other rooms. Mia being the girl gets her own room, Zaira being the head of their small family gets the master bedroom leaving both the boys to share the third room. And was she glad that her boys being this understanding that they never complained to her about not having their own room! "_I guess it's true, I am lucky to have them as my kids."_ thought Zaira while preparing sandwiches for everyone!

**Creak. Open.**

She smiles evilly at the sleeping forms of two brothers. She tiptoes towards their beds which have been separated by a lamp stand. She made it between their beds and took a glance to both of her sides.

She smirked in the dark and jumps up high and gracefully kicks the one in her right then she spun around quickly in mid air and kicks the one in left with sufficient force to just through them off the bed.

In the left, Mia's foot connect with her elder brother's butt and in the right, the same happens to her older brother's stomach resulting they flew either side of the room. One falls with face first and the other with his back first.

"Yoo-hoo! Mission Accomplished!" she raises her fist to show a victory sign to her moaning and grunting brothers.

"MIA! WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO RUTHLESS! Can't you, for once be a nice sister and wake us up with a good morning wish and not a good morning kick in stomach? Oww, oww …" moans her older brother Junaid.

And she gave him a sweet innocent smile and received a mean glare in return.

"Mia! You can certainly ask for a long vacation from your teacher. 'coz from tomorrow you not going there anymore. I AM GONNA KILL YOU TODAY!" shouts her elder brother Egon.

And she mocks him by showing her tongue with hands resting on hip.

"Well momma says she wants both of you at breakfast table within 10 minutes. So, get your lazy butts up the floor and get ready or she gonna through a fit again. And to save you guys, your 5 minutes are already over… " with that she exits their room to get ready herself.

Both boys froze at the name of their surrogate mother's fit. They jumps up and made a dash towards bathroom.

* * *

**I really hope you guys will like it! Please review guys. Any kinda review and suggestions will be appreciated. Good and Bad. But i'll really hope that it wont be bad.**

**Read and Review!**

**C ya and take care.**


	3. Notice to Readers!

Sorry readers , I know its been a while since i updated. I am busy with my college assignments and exams are near too. So i'll late to update my next chapter. If you like my stories then please add it to your alert list to get the automate alert when i update. And please send me your views on the chapters/ stories. 


End file.
